


Você.

by Monochromatic_Butter



Series: A Collection of Feelings [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Be Careful What You Wish For, Female Homosexuality, Heavy Angst, Homoromantic, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, Metaphors, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Self-Hatred, Tags May Change, Triggers, Work In Progress, please take care while reading this
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochromatic_Butter/pseuds/Monochromatic_Butter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Você nem sempre foi assim. E você sabe disso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu realmente não sei o que dizer sobre isso.  
> A ideia simplesmente apareceu e senti a necessidade de escrever isso.
> 
> Enfim, nessa coleção, eu vou colocar os meus pensamentos e meus sentimentos. Escrever sempre foi minha válvula de escape, e principalmente agora, estou precisando de uma.

Você nem sempre foi assim.

 

Você sabe disso. Seus pais sabem disso. Seus amigos sabem disso. 

 

Você costumava ser brilhante. Enérgica. Costumava ver o mundo através de janelas de diamante. Você era uma companhia agradável. Era praticamente impossível que alguém a odiasse ou se aproximasse com más intenções de você. Ninguém tinha coragem.

 

Você era determinada. Esforçada. Imune às críticas. Incapaz de sentir raiva. Carinhosa e suave como o abraço de uma mãe. Criativa como uma deusa celeste. Era como um raio forte de luz que iluminava todos os cantos de quatros escurecidos pelas trevas.

 

Ninguém sabe como ou o porquê de ter acontecido. Seus pais culpam as más companhias; seus amigos culpam uns aos outros; os professores culpam seus pais. Todos brigaram, mas não chegaram à lugar nenhum.

 

A sua luz se foi. Apagou-se. Acabou-se. Desapareceu. Seus dedos pararam de produzir arte. Seus abraços pararam de ter calor e compaixão. Você se tornou densa. Monótona. Insensível. Ao invés de ser a luz, você passou a ser as trevas que habitavam os cantos das salas.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Você não infectava, mas era incapaz de curar.

Você não infectava, mas era incapaz de curar. Não destruía, mas era incapaz de construir. Não se apegava ao passado, mas também se recusava a andar na direção do futuro.

 

Você era silenciosa. Escalava as paredes, encontrava rachaduras, se infiltrava pelas tubulações e escorria pelo teto de outras salas. Era inofensiva, medrosa, sem coragem de tocar qualquer móvel e estragá-lo sem querer. Se contentava com os cantos. Eram frios, desconfortáveis, mas neles, você podia enxergar os feixes de luz festejando.

 

Você se tornou um caso impossível. Seus pais desistiram de tentar resolver seus problemas. De fato, não era sua culpa. Conviveram por anos com você, e mesmo assim, foram incapazes de entendê-la. Culpavam a internet, os padrões de beleza, seus amigos traíras, seus professores muito exigentes; culpavam a eles mesmos.

 

As pessoas se entediavam rápido com você e sua presença mórbida. Sua voz, antes capaz de fazer qualquer infeliz se sentir amado, agora transformava um ambiente risonho e amigável em um silêncio desconfortável. Logo, você era jogada para fora de suas salas.

 

E você se arrastava, sem rumo, até achar outra sala e repetir o ciclo.


	3. 3. Voz.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Você começa a reparar na sua voz.

Você começa a reparar na sua voz. 

 

Ela é seca. Rouca. Desagradável. Baixa, até quando você está gritando. Monótona e cansativa. Ela combina com você.

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

 

Você sente que está se repetindo.

 

\---

Você entende que sua voz não tem o mesmo efeito de antes. Mas por algum motivo, você se sente muda, incapaz de formular palavras.

 

É irônico. Você sempre foi boa com argumentação, mas agora não consegue falar olhando nos olhos das pessoas. E como sempre, eles se cansam rápido, e passam e ignorá-la.

 

Você fala, grita, chora, berra até sua garganta estar seca, sangrenta e machucada. Então, berra ainda mais. Antes, você queria apenas a solidão. Queria poder ficar quieta no canto das salas, observando enquanto o mundo continuava a girar sem você. Agora, você só quer ser ouvida.


	4. 4. Peso.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Você sente desgosto.

Você está pior do que nunca.

 

Você sente como se seu coração estivesse inchado e pesado. Uma sensação sufocante parece subir pelo seu esôfago. Você respira, profunda e rapidamente, várias vezes, tentando aliviar aquela sensação. 

 

Você sente desgosto. Insuficiência. Sente que é um incômodo, um peso morto. Você sente a indignação da terra onde você pisa e das árvores que você toca. Escuta os sussurros do vento que ergue seus cabelos, lembrando-a de como você é  _ruim_. 

 

Você perdeu a noção de tudo. As pessoas a ofendem, tiram sarro de você, mas tudo que você pode sentir é um vazio imenso, impossível de ser preenchido. Aqueles que resistiram até agora começam a pensar seriamente em deixá-la. Uma delas se irrita, a empurra de volta para o canto da sala e grita sobre como era  _impossível_ suportar alguém como você. 

 

Tudo que você consegue fazer é explodir em lágrimas, se jogar no chão e implorar por perdão. Você não quer perdê-la de jeito nenhum. Porém, ela se afasta, levando consigo sua aura acinzentada.

 

Depois daquele momento, você sabe.

 

Sua existência é uma ofensa à natureza.


	5. 5. Traição.

Pela primeira vez na vida, você sente raiva.

 

O sentimento toma conta do vazio em seu peito, e é nojento, desagradável. Você se sente traída. Ultrajada. 

 

E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, as pessoas parecem escutar a sua voz. Uma pena, por que agora é tarde demais para elas.

 

\---

Você nem sempre foi assim.

 

Você sabe disso. Seus pais sabem disso. Seus  ~~amigos~~ sabem disso.

 

A raiva se foi, e tudo que sobrou foi o vazio e a mágoa. Ela tem um gosto amargo. Não importa quantas vezes você cuspa ou coma caramelos, ela não sai. Ao contrário do vazio, ela é consistente, quase palpável, e logo consome o interior de sua concha.

 

A sua "vida" continua. Você sente que ela está menos triste agora.

 

Você não é burra. Sabe que é por que arrancou uma das energias negativas ao seu redor, como se arrancasse uma cenoura da terra. 

 

.

 

 

. 

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

Você se pergunta por quanto tempo mais vai aguentar.


	6. Recuperação.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depois da chuva, sempre há um arco-íris. Você sabe disso.

E então, o seu mundo voltou a girar.

 

O gosto amargo se dissipou. Os buracos causados pelas raízes daquele mal que se infiltrava sob sua pele tinham sido preenchidos novamente; dessa vez, com uma planta nova, positiva, que não apodreceria a terra ao seu redor com sua toxicidade. Apesar de pequena, mostra-se com um futuro promissor; seus galhos exibem brotos e o tronco é firme, agarrado ao solo com ainda mais avidez que o anterior.

 

No entanto, os espinhos que sempre cobriram os caules de todas as plantas que já cruzaram seu coração jamais sumirão. Talvez eles simplesmente façam parte de sua natureza, talvez possam ser removidos futuramente por alguma jardineira misericordiosa que casualmente passasse pelo jardim. Dizer que você vai conseguir descartá-los com toda a certeza do mundo algum dia é uma mentira descarada, já que seu futuro é tão imprevisível quanto suas palavras.

 

Foi um processo de recuperação tão lento que você demorou a entender quando o vazio da aceitação tinha desaparecido. 

 

Mas, aqui você está. O sol ainda está brilhando, o vento parou de uivar-lhe coisas ruins e, apesar de você ainda sentir as enormes trilhas de arame farpado que fazem rasgos na camada fina e amarelada ao seu redor (que você mal tem coragem de chamar de autoestima), os caminhos pedregosos e curvilíneos que você mesma toma sem necessidade e os comentários ácidos que ainda penetram seus seus ouvidos cansados — como vermes parasíticos que tentam furar as velhas barreiras que você conhece tão bem —, você sente que evoluiu. 

 

Como se tivesse saído do fundo de um poço velho e escuro, e agora batalhasse para passar por muros e estradas sinuosas que ainda a cercavam, com uma mentalidade que você ousaria chamar de positiva. 


	7. Presente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Você acha que está tudo bem.  
> Não tem nada bem.
> 
> (TRIGGER WARNING PARA SUICÍDIO E VIOLÊNCIA, LEIA AS TAGS)

Confiar nas pessoas é difícil para você.

 

Como se já não bastasse a insegurança que a devora, ainda precisa lidar com esse fator. Na maioria das vezes, tomar a iniciativa e andar os primeiros passos é fácil, mas continuar andando se torna uma tarefa tão árdua que o pensamento de erguer a perna para o continuar lhe revira o estômago.

 

Você já recuou várias vezes. Incontáveis vezes. Em certos caminhos, já recuou tanto que há um sentimento de distância e frieza construindo cada vez mais barreiras gélidas sobre uma estrada que antes parecia limpa e convidativa. Em outros, você consegue quebrar aquelas que surgem naturalmente, que são impossíveis de evitar; os espinhos e poças de lama que se espalham pelo chão, atolam e ferem seus pés a ponto de deixá-los dormentes. Nesses, você luta, esperneia, resfolega, grita e finalmente se liberta, se recusando a simplesmente virar para trás e seguir a saída, que agora é limpa e brilhante.

 

“É normal não confiar”, eles dizem, parecendo tão calmos que é como enxergar a sua avó fazendo crochê no sofá novamente. “O mundo está perdido.”

 

Mas você não quer “não confiar”. Você quer o oposto disso. Quer conseguir ter a confiança incondicional que vê estampada por todo o lugar. Quer enxergar sinceridade nos corações, nos elogios, em qualquer coisa que não seja o monte de merda que frequentemente confirma os seus medos e inseguranças.

 

Diria que quer conseguir se aceitar como um todo, mas não, você não quer.

 

Às vezes você tem essa sensação. Você não quer continuar sendo assim. Quer mudar e não consegue fazer isso, então sente vontade de agarrar os próprios cabelos, arrancá-los aos tufos e ver as raízes sangrando; de agarrar uma tesoura de costura e cortar fora os pneuzinhos que se amontoam na sua barriga, assistindo enquanto seus intestinos voam para fora e os pedaços ensanguentados de pele e gordura se espalham pelo chão ao seu redor; de  _se matar_ , de agarrar a porra da primeira gilete que encontrar na sua frente e rasgar os seus pulsos até que eles se tornem uma polpa sangrenta—

 

—---- * -----

_Você respira._

           

Respira e olha ao seu redor.

 

“Está tudo bem”, tenta repetir a si mesma, sentindo os olhos marejarem enquanto encara a imensidão monocromática à sua frente. “Não se preocupe, está tudo bem.”

 

Não está tudo bem. Não tem porra nenhuma bem.

 

Há um ar falso de tranquilidade ao seu redor.

 

_Não está tudo bem._


	8. Talvez (Presente II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Você duvida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postada também no Nyah!. Se é que alguém lê isso.  
> https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/738650/Voce/

**—--- 1 ----**

Talvez exista muita merda que você ainda não entende.

 

Talvez você devesse ser mais confiante. Talvez isso a mova para a frente, a faça pensar por si mesma e ter toda a firmeza que você tanto deseja em suas decisões; mesmo que, tecnicamente, isso a fizesse ser cada vez mais o porre que você tem certeza que é. 

 

Talvez você devesse deixar sentimentos de lado. Virar alguém...  ** _Edgy_**. Talvez se isolar no seu mundo e continuar alguém cheio de espinhos, mas ao menos, longe da civilização e incapaz de machucar outros com isso. Se alguém viesse falar com você, soaria distante e inalcançável, sumiria o mais rápido possível por qualquer fenda, sem nunca se expôr — porque você já se expôs no passado e só teve estresse —, independente do quanto sua opinião for pedida, repudiada ou necessária para a resolução da situação.

 

Talvez você devesse ser ruim  ** _de verdade_**. Porque você sabe  ** _onde_**  acertar, e sabe que se simplesmente esfriar um pouco, vai saber também  ** _quando_**  acertar. Se você trabalhar em cima disso, poderá de fato virar alguém que exala toxicidade por todos os poros, e talvez assim as pessoas entendam que o seu atual não é nem 10% da merda do potencial que tem para maldade.

 

Ou talvez você devesse dizer "foda-se" e parar de pensar. Parar de querer pedir desculpas e ficar se devorando de culpa por pouca bosta. Ignorar qualquer crítica e, quando confrontada, simplesmente dizer "caguei, não me importo" e cobrir seus ouvidos com as mãos feito uma criança birrenta. Aparentemente, é isso que você tem que fazer, já que independente do que você achar ou de como agir, mostrar a sua opinião vai fazê-la automaticamente errada na situação. Então, por que continuar se ferindo dessa maneira, quando ser babaca ou ser educada à sua maneira vai resultar na mesma coisa?

 

Você sabe que é perfeitamente capaz de qualquer uma dessas alternativas. Sua personalidade é feito um monte de argila particular, que pode moldar à vontade — é só isso que ela se tornou depois do ano passado, quando você tentou mudar tantas vezes que chegou a um ponto de exaustão onde não se reconhecia mais. Você virou essa casca vazia e pode enchê-la com qualquer sentimento; seja ele bom ou ruim.

 

Ou ao menos, é assim que você se sente. Talvez, no fundo, você ainda seja o ser que se arrasta de sala em sala, se amontoando nos cantos e aguardando (im)pacientemente por um feixe de luz.

 

**—--- 2 ----**

Talvez você devesse esquecer tudo isso.

 

Talvez você devesse esquecê-la. Esquecer essa vontade que te consome diariamente, mas que é inevitável, porque é a primeira vez que você sente vontade de beijar a boca de alguém. E essa pessoa é uma  ** _garota_**. 

 

No fundo, você sabe que isso é o melhor, como sabia que era melhor arrancar aquela outra pessoa pelas raízes ou como sabia que seria melhor parar de pensar em qualquer coisa. Porém, você mal começou a tentar e já notou que não vai ser tão fácil quanto foi da última vez.

 

Tudo que é difícil e envolve sentimentalismo a faz se afastar da possibilidade.

 

Ainda assim, você se nega, porque é patética e incapaz de se soltar de qualquer coisa, seja tóxica ou não.

 

**—--- 3 ----**

Talvez ela seja o motivo pelo qual tudo isso dói tanto. Afinal, você sente esse monte de coisas boas e mornas por causa dela, que a tolera tanto que você acha que desperta algum senso de bondade que ainda existe no fundo do seu ser. Ao contrário de com as outras pessoas, a gentileza que apresenta conversando com ela flui naturalmente, então você nunca sente que está pisando em ovos ou quer fugir, assustada, da presença dela. 

 

E sentir algo bom é o que faz com que você se negue, chore e pense "porra, eu sou  ** _pior_** do que eu imaginava".

 

Talvez você goste de algum deles, se tentar de verdade. Sabe, os  ** _garotos_**. Talvez, se você se esforçar e não pensar na parte mais óbvia, a possibilidade pareça menos nojenta e a vontade de vomitar pare de assolá-la sempre que pensa nisso.

 

Existe um leque de possibilidades óbvias à sua frente; não que você possa dizer "independente de qual delas escolher, posso fazer qualquer um deles se apaixonar". Não, não. Mas talvez você possa se aproximar de qualquer um deles e, talvez, haja alguma esperança de uma faísca de atração surgir. 

 

É. Definitivamente, você vai tentar. Ser forte e colocar outras pessoas acima de você uma vez na vida pode parecer difícil, mas você vai. Mesmo que isso signifique mágoas temporárias, não importa, você sabe que isso é o melhor.

 

**—--- * ----**

 

... Talvez nada disso estivesse acontecendo se você fosse confiante, como o mundo inteiro lhe diz para ser.

 

Mas no fim das contas, você não escuta ninguém.


End file.
